emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3697 (26th March 2004)
Plot With Noah on the mend, Charity faces up to a return to prison. As Charity waits for the van to take her back to jail, Zoe discusses Noah's adoption with her solicitor. With the prison van waiting Zoe makes Charity an offer she hopes she won’t be able to refuse – adoption of baby Noah and a trust fund to be set up for Debbie. There's only one thing missing from the agreement though and with no promise that Zoe will provide the testimony that will set Charity free, her offer is turned down flat and it looks as if Zoe will have to say goodbye to her nephew. Katie is surprised to find that Robert is not happy to hear that Donna is not pregnant. When Robert tells her that Donna has chlamydia and that he may have passed the infection to her she is horrified as she realises she may have passed it on to Andy. Both of them face an anxious two-week's wait to discover whether or not they have the infection. Katie also faces the prospect of explaining to Andy why she won’t sleep with him as she waits for the test results to come through. Siobhan is determined to have her revenge after she learns that Viv has been gossiping about her and Paul being swingers. When she confronts Viv in the shop, the gossipy shopkeeper denies it and Siobhan invites the Hopes to dinner. As they get ready she instructs Paul to flirt with Viv and Viv does the same with Bob. With neither Siobhan nor Viv wanting to crack first, Bob and Paul are made to feel very uncomfortable as their wives up the ante. Just as the two of them try to make their escape Viv whips off her skirt and the evening comes to an abrupt end as Siobhan threatens to tell the whole village that the Hopes are a pair of wife-swappers. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Noah Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton Guest cast *Nancy Ryan - Michelle Butt *Dr John Mistri - Harmage Singh Kalirai *Rachel Whatmore - Zoe Lambert Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Hotten General Hospital - Special Care Baby Unit, corridor and relatives' room *Home Farm - Living room and office *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar *Café Hope - Café *The Woolpack - Public bar *Cemetery *Mill Brook Cottage - Back garden *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,500,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes